Tamashi Hoshiko
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Hoshiko was born in the Tamashi clan, with the clan's rarest dojustu, Zenchigan. The whole clan was amazed when she awoke it. For the first time in `history, two members of the clan had the zenchigan at the same time. The young girl had a very protected childhood, during which she trained with her cousin Megami, the other one who had the zenchigan. Hoshiko admired her, and was always upset each time she disappeared, but she didn't suspect anything-she didn't WANT to suspect anything. But, one day, Megami was found while she was conducting experiments with the clan's kinjutsu, which allows the user to transfer its spirit into an almost dead body, and acquire all its abilities, without letting the original body vulnerable. When she discovered that she was noticed, she ran away, and was nowhere to be found. To avoid another disaster like this one, the raikage, and the Tamashi clan leader decided to put a seal on all the shinobis of the tamashi clan, to prevent them from using the kinjutsu. But the seal had a side effect: it affected chakra control, making the medical justu and genjustu very complicated to use. Those who weren't especially gifted for these arts lost there ability to practice them. This happened to Hoshiko. However, she didn't give up and worked to perfect evrything else. In the end, she became skilled enough to be a great jonin, and get the permission to hunt her cousin down. She is currently looking for her, wandering all around the world. Personality Hoshiko is a very rational person, thinking with her head rather than her heart. She is an introvert, Appearance Hoshiko is quite slender, even if the muscles of her arms and shoulders are slightly prominent. Her chest is quite flat, but she sees it more as an advantage than a disadvantage. Indeed, she specializes in fast attacks to naginata, and performs many jumps and acrobatics as soon as she fights. A big breast would be very disabling in these situations. She the silver hair of her clan, and attaches it in a hair bun or a long ponytail. She often wears dark blue kimonos contrasting with her very pale skin. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part II: Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT